Captive
by ileamc
Summary: AU: bella lives in a facility and her dad kidnapped Edward to research. Will Bella and Edward fall in love? or will Charlie get in the way?. I need help with some ideas
1. Chapter 1

AN: I dont know if I wanted to do this story. I want to but I have other stories in progress. Well this idea came up just now. I think that no one ever used this idea. Well here it is. A summary

* * *

Edward is a vampire that had been kidnapped in 1994 by top secret scientists that research about vampires. The Volturi does not even know about them. Well Charlie Swan is the head of the top secret scientists. And he is really abusive toward his sweet innocent daughter Isabella Swan. She serves Edward like bring him blood. Animal blood. She kinda smells good to him but not to the point that he wants to kill her. He has watched her being beaten by her father and he wanted to escape, kill all of the scientists and take Bella Swan with him.Will they fall in love while hes held captive? Or will her father get in her way?

Facts: Edward was being held in an underground facility. in a room that is glass that vampires cant break through.

Bella is 7 in this but later on she grows up. Spoiler ( Edward watches her grow up)

The Cullen's will show up later in the story.

The Volturi wont find out about the scientists.

And I think thats it. Any questions just ask me.

Please review if You want me to make this into a story.


	2. First meet and heal

**An: Im just going ahead and make this into a story. Vampires' venom does not kill but it heals. and the mythology comes from Anne Rice. and some from Stephanie. Enjoy.**

* * *

I was out hunting and I saw a mountain lion eating a dead animal. My favorite. I crouched and silently growled. I leaped and landed on top of the lion and sank my teeth into its neck drinking the liquid of life. I moaned at the flavor of the crimson blood running down my greedy throat. 

Right when I drank it dry I fell into a trap. Humans began to surround me and one man held a gun. I chuckled. _Do you think you can_ _shoot me with that pathetic weapon?_ But he shot me at the neck and I started to feel numb. I fell to the ground and as seconds gone by darkness took over me.

BPOV

I am 7 years old and I live in a top secret underground facility. My dad is the head of the top secret scientists. They research about the phenomenon. And that would be vampires. My dad is abusive towards me.

He said when they take the captured vampire in my job is to feed him. I have to give him bags of blood or dead or alive animals to him.

_Eww dead animals now that is gross_. I shuddered the thought of my job. Charlie makes me do it. He captured a vampire in the past and he wanted to use my mom as food.

The vampire at that time drank blood from humans. I had to watch her being sucked dry. It was scary and the glare that he gave me frightened me, with those burgandy eyes.

But he died while the scientists were experimenting. They were setting him on fire to see what happens and the machine would not stop. So it left the vampire into ashes. I saw the whole thing.

All that happened when I was five.

I was in my room thinking of that terrifying past until Charlie came in.

"Isabella, get your but out here and meet this new vampire we captured." He commanded.

"Y-yes sir. I murmered.

He practically dragged me to the room that the vampire was being held. When we arrived in the lab room in front of the glass room door. I saw a man lying down on the white bed. He was shirtless and had white pants on. He was very pale and had a lanky but musculer body. The hair that he has is untidy bronze hair.

We were waiting to see what happens and I saw the vampire stir.

He opened his eyes and his golden eyes glared at Charlie but they softened when his honey colored eyes met mine.

**I was goin to stop here but I know yall hate cliffys so I decided to be nice.**

I have never seen such beautiful eyes before. It was not scary looking. He sat up slowly never left eye contact with me until he glared at Charlie. He growled exposing his fangs.

"Now now Edward you better be nice. You cannont escape from this vampire proof glass room. Even if you want to touch it it will shock you. We are going to do experiments to you."

"Why did you kidnap me," He growled.

"We are a top secret scientists that research about vampires and you were alone in the forest so my crew got you and brought you here. Oh sorry for being so rude." He pointed to me." This is my daughter Isabella Swan, Isabella this is Edward." I shyly waved and he waved back grinning.

A scientist POV

Our I was in the control room with a couple of my buddies and Charlie and his daughter where standing in front of the door. I heard Charlie say, "Is a matter of fact turn off the shockers I want to see what Edward would do to Isabella." He looked up at me and winked. I knew what that met. I will just pretend that I turned it off.

I touch the switch but moved my hand back pretending that I flipped the switch.

BPOV

When Charlie said how Edward would react towards me. The scientist up at the control room turned of the shockers. I was about to open the door until,

"NOOO!!" Edward yelled begging for me to stop but it was to late, I touched the door and I got shocked. I pulled back and saw that my hand had burns. I started to tear up.

Charlie was about to take me away but Edward told him to stop.

" Dont go let me help her, by bringing her in here. I promise I wont hurt her." Charlie nodded and told the man in the control room to turn it off. Charlie opened the door shoved me inside. He shut the door and locked it.

Now I was in the room with Edward. He was standing in front of me with his hand out begging me to come to him. I took a few steps never never leaving contact with his eyes. It took a few moments but he looked patient. The scientists were anxious to see what happens.

I stopped right in front of him and slid my small burned hand into his. His hand was ice cold. The temperature of his hand numbed the pain from my hand. He gave me this sad look but it turned compassionate. With his other hand, he wiped the remaining tears away. I soon felt an electric current flowing through me.

But in a good way.

He put his hand on my cheek down and lifted his other hand holding my injured hand. He brought it to his lips and I fliched back afraid that he will bite me.

"Dont be afraid of me Isabella I will never hurt you. Let me heal your hand." I nodded. After my gesture he started to lick my hand. It felt cool. He licked the burns on my hand and a second later they healed. He put his hand down still holding my hand and I gasped. I lifted my hand from his hand and examined it.

There were no burns.

I smiled and hugged him."Oh thank you Edward." He stiffened but he put his arms around me. My head was against his stone cold stomach. He was tall.

"Your welcome Isabella."

"Call me Bella."

"Bella then." But I heard him say, "What a beautiful name for a sweet little girl." I smiled but I let go. I can tell he never wanted me to pull away but I had too. My dad looked furious but shocked at the same time. He walked in and Edward growled. Charlie pulled me away from him. Away from Edward.

When I was out of the room he took me to my room. He practically threw me in there and locked the door. Leaving me alone. I looked at my now healed hand and brought it to my nose I inhaled the scent and it smelled like all flavors of candy. Something I never smelt before. I closed my eyes letting the darkness take over me remembering the smell. As minutes gone by I dreamed about Edward.

* * *

**_AN: So how do you like it? Well next chapter will be this scene but in Edward's point of view. Any questions reguarding the story please ask me and Ill be happy to answer them. Please Review._**


	3. First meet and heal EPOV

EPOV

I woke up in an unfamiliar facility. I was in a glass room with a white bed couch sink with a mirror and some cds and a little stereo.

When I was totally consious I heard people's thoughts.

_Wow this vampire looks better than the other one we had._

_I hope we dont kill him by an accident like we did last time_.

_Ha now I want to see how Isabella reacts to this one. Okay he needs to wake up._

Now that thought may turn my head and I saw a man with a white jacket with a little girl standing beside her with two people behind them.

_Finally hes awake_. I glared at the man but I felt my eyes soften when they landed on the beautiful chocolate ones that belong to the little girl.

_Why is he staring at my daughter like he cares?_ No he should glare and be hungry to kill her like the other on did with my wife that I hated. I glared at him for thinking that about her and his wife. Isabella looks so sweet and innocent. And I exposed my fangs and growled.

"Now now Edward you better be nice. You cannont escape from this vampire proof glass room. Even if you want to touch it it will shock you. We are going to do experiments to you." What the hell why me?

"Why did you kidnap me," I snarled.

"We are a top secret scientists that research about vampires and you were alone in the forest so my crew got you and brought you here. Oh sorry for being so rude." He pointed to the little girl." This is my daughter Isabella Swan, Isabella this is Edward." She shyly waved and I waved back grinning.

"Is a matter of fact turn off the shockers, I want to see what Edward would do to Isabella," he announced. He looked at the room up high and winked. _I want that pathetic little girl get shocked_. I glared at him. And I looked at the high room. There was a man up there.

_I did not even turn off the shockers, this is going to be good_. Isabella was about to open the door.

"NOOO!" I yelled. I did not want her to get hurt but it was too late. When she touched the door and I heard a zap and she fell back but never fell. She looked up and tears were in her eyes. I wanted so badly to take her into my arms heal her and we can escape together.

They were about to take her away but I stopped them.

" Dont go let me help her, by bringing her in here. I promise I wont hurt her." Charlie nodded. _I hope he **hurts** her_. I gave him a death glare but relaxed when I saw her in pain.

He told the man in the room to turn off the shockers and he did. Charlie opened the door and shoved her inside. He quickly shut the door and locked it. Now she was alone in the room with me. Her scent was the best scent I have ever smelled. But I did not want to kill her I want to _heal_ her.

I held out my hand begging her to come to me. She started to take slow steps, never leaving eye contact with me. I wanted to read her mind but couldnt. It was hell for me. I looked patient. I wanted her to take her time so she will get used to me. I did not want her to be frightened of me.

But I did want her to be afriad of me in a way.

I heard thoughts from the now anxious scientists, but I ignored them by paying attention to Isabella.

She stopped right in front of me and I looked down at her. She slid her burned hand to my cold one and closed my long pale fingers gently. I felt the heat but she did not wince instead she relaxed.

I saw tears sliding down her cheeks and I looked at her with sad eyes but it turn compassionate. I was to heal her and I _wanted_ to. I lifted my other hand and wiped away her tears.

Soon I felt an electric current flowing through me. It felt good. I knew what it was. I remembered Carlisle talking to me about it.

I think I was binded to Isabella, a sweet innocent beautiful young human. How could that be possible. I shook it off and paid attention to my task.

I lifted her small delicate hand to my lips and she flinched back a little afraid.

"Dont be afraid of me Isabella I will never hurt you. Let me heal your hand." She nodded and I filled my mouth with healing saliva and started to lick her burned hand. I closed my eyes enjoying the taste. Even though it was burnt.

I pulled away and watched as it healed. She gasped and lifted her hand from mine. I did not wanted to let go but it was nessessary. She looked at her now healing hand shocked. I smiled and she did too and she wrapped her arms around my stomach with her head against it.

I stared at her wide eyes but they gentled at the heat of her body.."Oh thank you Edward." I stiffened for a second but I wrapped my arms around her, even though she was so short.

"Your welcome Isabella."

"Call me Bella.' I smiled at that name. Short and sweet.

"Bella then," I murmered. "What a beautiful name for a sweet little girl." I whispered but I think she heard me. I felt her smile against my stomach. She pulled away. I felt a stab of loneliness running through me. I never wanted her to let go. Her dad looked furious.

But shocked.

He walked in and I growled. He pulled her away from me and took her away to another area of the facility. I felt sadness in me. I miss her already.

I licked my lips tasting her skin and closed my eyes. I wanted to know her taste.

And her scent.

* * *

_So how do you like it? Please review. Thank you for the ones that reviewed. I appretiated for yall that reviewed._


	4. Please Help

**AN: I need some help here. I need some suggestions of wats goin to happen in the story. I was thinkin Bella growin up and she has her license and Edward tells her to go to His family and save him, or Edward and bella plans to escape. or bella would become a fighter and destroy the facility. wat do u think. any other sugestions? Please**


End file.
